Because a Book and a Letter
by SabrinaBrigita18
Summary: Kagak tau bikin summary. :) Dramione, warning : OOC, miss typo(s) jangan lupa review abis baca ;) sabrinabrigita :)


Karakter punya JK Rowling, plotnya punya saya :)

new in HP fandom

Pairing : DraMione :) Timeline : tahun 7 sesudah perang warning : OOC parah, gaje, miss typo(s) Enjoy :)

Because a Book and a Letter

Di depan Great Hall rupanya sedang terjadi keributan…

"hey! stop, FERRET! kembalikan bukuKu!" teriak Hermione. "Tidak mau! Kejar aku dulu kalo bisa! " balas Draco.  
"RICTUMSEMPRA! " teriak Hermione sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya. "Aduh, geli-geli!" sambil tertawa Draco berteriak pada Hermione, "tolong hentikan mantra ini, Granger." kata Draco memohon pada Hermione (sambil kegelian) "Tidak! sebelum kau mengembalikan bukuKu dan meminta maaf." kata Hermione "Nih bukuMu, tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk meminta maaf!" kata Draco (kegelian)  
"Aku tidak akan menghentikan mantra ini sebelum kau meminta maaf." kata Hermione. "Tidak mau!" kata Draco "Harus" kata Hermione "Tidak" "Harus" "Tidak" "Ah, aku malas berdebat denganMu! Aku hentikan manyra ini tetapi kau harus meminta maaf padaKu." kata Hermione. "Hm… sudahlah… aku mau mintwaa mwaafhh." kata Draco dengan suara yang kecil dan tidak jelas.  
" Apa kataMu, Malfoy?" kata Hermione pura-pura tidak mendengarkan Draco. "Aku mi-minta ma-maaf ! " kata Draco dengan suara yang lebih besar sedikit. " tak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkanMu kok, " kata Hermione kalem. Tanpa disadari, Draco sudah memeluk Hermione… " Eh, Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Hermione, mukanya sudah merah seperti buah ceri. "M-maaf, aku hanya ternawa suasana He- eh, Granger" kata Draco, malu. " Aku pergi dulu yah! sampai ketemu di asrama ketua murid!" kata Hermione sambil lari. Draco hanya mengedipkan mata kirinya dan tersenyum ;)

Waduh aku terlambat kelas ramuan, nih! batin Hermione. Bisabisa aku kena detensi atau potongan poin. Batin Hermione lagi.  
Saat Hermione masuk kelas… " Miss Granger? Kenapa kau terlambat? " tanya Professor Slughorn. " A-aku tadi memeriksakan diri ke Madam Pomfrey, saya lagi tidak enak badan, professor." kata Hermione berbohong. Sebenarnya, ia telat bangun karena alarmnya tidak bunyi… " Hm.. Oke,.. Tapi lain kali jangan terlambat lagi!" kata professor Slughorn tanpa ekspresi.  
Hermione pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Draco, mereka adalah partner di kelas ramuan, Professor memilih mereka berdua karena mereka adalah Ketua Murid. "Halo Malfoy!" kata Hermione dengan senyumannya. "Halo juga, Granger." kata Draco dengan seringai khasnya. Muka HermionE langsung datar.  
"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan belajar membuat ramuan Amortentia! Kita buka buku halaman 378!" kata Professor Slughorn. "Wow" kata Draco sedangkan Hermione hanya membentuk mulutnya dan mengatakan "o" "Ramuan ini bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta pada yang memberika ramuan ini, jadi… Siapkan semua kuali-kuali dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan!". Kata Professor Slughorn.  
"Malfoy! Siapkan kualinya, aku akan mengambil bahan-bahannya" kata Hermione. "Hm.. Ooke…." kata Draco Tidak biasa Draco begini.. Biasanya dia lebih suka mengambil bahan daripada kuali. Batin Hermione. Ah! Kenapa aku terpikir si Ferret tersebut? Gumam Hermione.  
BRAAKKK! "Aduhh, sakitt… " kata Draco merintih. "Dra, eh Malfoy kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione khawatir. "hhh… Aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Draco "Aku akan memanggil Madam Pomfrey!" kata Hermione. "Tidak perlu Hermione.." kata Draco "Tapi kepalamu? Ada bengkak di dahi.." kata Hermione ( sambil berpikir mengapa Draco memanggil nama depannya) "Tak apa-apa aku hanya butuh istirahat kok… Dan untung tak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi.. :)" kata Draco sambil tersenyum pada Hermione. "Baiklah… Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu panggil aku yahh!." kata Hermione. "Oke.. Eh aku lupa mulai sekarang kita memanggil nama depan masing-masing yah.." kata Draco sambil tersenyum "hmm.. Okelah.." kata Hermione tersenyum "Hermione aku ke kamar asrama dulu yah.. Aku mau istirahat.." kata Draco. "Oh, oke Draco" kata Hermione tersenyum.  
Apa yang terjadi pada si Draco Malfoy? Rupanya ia sudah berubah karena jatuh si Pangeran Kegelapan… Rupanya aku mulai suka padanya… Batin Hermione. Ah apa yang kupikirkan lagi!?

Di kamar Ketua Murid Laki-laki…  
Apa yang kupikirkan tadi…? Kemarin aku memeluknya, tadi tersenyum, barusan juga aku menyuruhnya memanggil nama depan… Batin Draco. AAAARRRRGGHHHH! Draco berteriak sambil melemparkan bantalnya. Lama kelamaan sambil ngomel-ngomel sendiri ia pun ketiduran. Karena sudah jam malam.  
Di ruang Rekreasi khusus Ketua Murid…  
"Dddddrrrrraaaaaacccccooooooo oo! ayo bangun! Kita harus berpatroli hari ini." teriak Hermione.  
Draco pun terbangun dari alam mimpinya, ia melupakan bahwa hari ini ia berpatroli bersama Hermione, ia langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur ganti baju dan mengambil tongkatnya dan langsung melesat ke ruang rekreasi. "hah.. Kau turun juga.." kata Hermione "Terima kasih sudah berteriakkk, kalau tidak, aku gag bakalan bangun dari tidurku, Hermione" kata Draco sambil terseyum. " Wahwahwah, seorang DracoMalfoy, mengucapkan "TerimaKasih" jarang kudengar sih.., tapi sama-sama" kata Hermione meledek. "Ah biarlah, ayo berangkat…!" kata Draco nyengir. Mereka berdua pun langsung meloncat keluar lukisan, dan mulai mengecek lorong-lorong Hogwarts…  
Lumos! Ujung tongkat Hermione pun menyala, lalu mereks berdua mulai menyusuri lorong-lorong hogwarts dan mengecek bila ada yang melanggar jam malam. "Hermione, aku ke toilet dulu.." kata Draco "oke.. Tapi janGan lama-lama yah!" kata Hermione "emang kenapa kalau lama? Takut yah?" ledek Draco " Nggak mungkin seorang Gryffindor takut sendirian! lagian aku pernah berpatroli sendirian kok" kata Hermione " haha.. aku pergi yah!…" kata Draco sambil tertawa. Hermione mengangguk.  
Ini kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan hatinya! Batin Draco. Tapi bagaimana caranya yah?… Batin Draco lagi.. Kali ini ia berpikir keras untuk mencari cara.. Sementara Hermione sedang…  
"Wah ada surat dilantai! Punya siapa yah? Mungkin yang membawanya tadi jatoh" gumam Hermione. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melihat surat itu ditujukan untuk, dan ia melihat namanya tertera di situ, dan mulai membuka dan membacanya…

Dear, Hermione  
Hai! Aku adalah pengagum rahasiaMu… Kali ini aku akan menunjukkan diriKu padaMu… Tolong datang ke menara Astronomi, malam ini jam 10 malam, gunakanlah baju berwarna hijau emerald.  
Love, DLMAS

"Hah!? Menara Astronomi? Jam 10?" gumam Hermione sambil melihat ke jam tangan yang digunakannya, "Apa! Sudah jam setengah 10 sedangkan pertemuannya jam… gumam Hermione  
"Hai Hermione! Apa yang kau pegang?" tanya Draco. "ohh, ini ada surat pengagum rahasiaKu.. Aku mendapatkannya di lantai sini tadi… Lihat ada namaku disini…" kata Hermione menjelaskan panjang lebar. Draco hanya meng "ooo" "Draco aku harus kembali ke asrama, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke menara Astronomi.." kata Hermione "hm.. Oke, bagaimana dengan patroli?" tanya Draco "Kau saja sendirian, tapi kalo kamu tidak mau balik saja ke kamarMu" kata Hermione. "hmm.. Okelah!" kata Draco. "Aku duluan yah! Dadah!" kata Hermione "Dadah!" kata Draco antusias.

Menara Astronomi.  
"MencariKu?" kata Draco Hermione terkejut, "jadi kau pengagum rahasiaKu?" tanya Hermione. "Ya, aku mulai suka padaMu sejak tahun 3, saat kau menonjokKu di hidung" kata Draco sambil tertawa. " Haha, lucu sekali Draco, jadi apa kepanjangan DLMAS?" tanya Hermione penasaran. "Kepanjangannya Draco Lucius Malfoy Asrama Slytherin, Hermione" kata Draco. "ooh" kata Hermione " Sini aku akan mengajakMu ke suatu tempat favoritku, ACCIO Thunderbolt!, ayo naik, Hermione, nih pegang tanganKu dan naik." kata Draco panjang lebar. "ttttapi aku kan takut teterbangg…" kata Hermione ketakutan. " Tak apa-apa, kan ada aku di sini, apa yang kau takutkan?" kata Draco. " terus Filch? Jika kita kedapatan gimana?" tanya Hermione sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Tinggal bilang saja kita sedang patroli, sudahlah ayo naik!" kata Draco antusias "oh,oh, oke" kata Hermione gugup.  
WoOOsHHH! Hidupku bergantung pada sapu ini… Aku tak berani lihat ke bawah… Batin Hermione.  
"Hermione buka matamu, dan lihatlah kebawah aku sudah terbang rendah, tidak perlu ditakutkan lagi" kata Draco "hm… Oke" kata Hermione sambil membuka matanya, "Wow indah sekali, danau hitam terlihat berkilauan" kata Hermione tersanjung. "Bagaimana, kita turun ke bawah?" tanya Draco. "hm.. Oke!" kata Hermione antusias.  
Pinggiran Danau Hitam.  
"Hermione duduk di sini saja!" kata Draco sambil menepak-nepak tempat kosong disebelahnya " Oke, Pemandangan di sini indah yah?" kata Hermione sambil mengambil tempat disebelah Draco. "Memang, setiap malam aku selalu ke sini, memikirkan hal-hal tak berguna, membaca buku, ataupun mencari ketenangan…" kata Draco. "ooohhhh menarik!" kata Hermione tertarik. "Hermione, ada sesuatu yang akan kubilang padaMu…" kata Draco " apa? " kata Hermione penasaran. "Aku me—nn—cc-ii…" kata Draco gugup "ayo lanjutkan!" kata Hermione. " Aku memememnnncicicicicnnn " kata Draco lebih gugup " Ayo lanjutkan kata-kataMu " kata Hermione penasaran. "AKU MENCINTAIMU! Hermione Granger!" kata Draco sambil berteriak. Hermione terdiam, tiba-tiba ia menjawab "Aku MencintaiMu jugaaa Draco Malfoyy!" katanya sambil berteriak ke danau hitam. " benarkah? Hermione? " tanya Draco serius. "benArrrrrr, Dracoo!" kata Hermione senang. Mereka berduapun berpelukan, dan berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan. :)  
Tamat~


End file.
